


Toxic

by kallistob, MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Battle, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Choking, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Flirting, Guilt, M/M, Magical Fight, Multiple Orgasms, Obliviation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Standing Sex, Wall Sex, accidental feelings, how could i forget rimming, overwhelmed Graves, very brief torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/kallistob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Gellert observed him, as he came and went from the dirty speakeasies of New York, late into the night. Graves’ eyes lingered on some men, and it wasn't hard to see a pattern in his interests.It is simple, then, to walk forward and wave a hand down his own body, altering his features to suit the man’s tastes. The speakeasy is bathed in low lights, and no one pays attention to him. No one, except Percival Graves himself.Yet as the night unfolds, Grindelwald finds his control slipping. The man he meets in bed isnothinglike the man he observed in control of MACUSA, and what should have been a simple plan quickly turns to something else - something that has Grindelwald's resolve wavering.





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



> Kallistob : I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS and it all happened in less than one day, I'm actually quite proud of it and i hope you guys will like it as much as i enjoyed writing :'))  
> MercurialTenacity: Idk where this fic came from but I had the BEST TIME writing it, so I hope you all enjoy as well <3

It is way too easy, as it turns out, to have Percival Graves in his bed.

Gellert observed him, as he came and went from the dirty speakeasies of New York, late into the night. His eyes lingered on some men, yet he never talked to them.  It wasn't hard to see a pattern. Tall and heavy with well-defined muscles, freckles splattered across their faces, charming grins directed at him - making the Director look away coyly.

At first Gellert thought Percival’s failure to act on his desire was due to embarrassment, or shame.  But he realized Percival wanted to be approached. It is simple, then, to walk forward, waving a hand down his own body to change his features one by one. The speakeasy is bathed in low lights, and half the people here are inebriated beyond saving. No one pays attention to him.

No one, except Percival Graves himself. When he looks up, lips parting slightly at the sight of Gellert who takes place on a stool near him, his appearance is already that of a fantasy. Before they even exchange words Gellert knows the Director is caught, just as he planned. He smirks.

“Ain’t you gonna offer me a drink?” He says smoothly, leaning forward. “You looking a bit lonely here, all by yourself.”

“I…” Graves’ voice is weak. He clears his throat and tries again. “That would be a pleasure, yes. What will you have?”

 _Your life_ , Gellert doesn’t say. “A Butterbeer, if they got one.”

Graves nods at the house-elf behind the counter, who grumbles good-naturedly but sends a bottle flying in front of Gellert. The thick liquid pours itself in a glass and he tastes it with gusto, clicking his tongue. The drink warms him from the inside. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Your glass is almost empty,” Gellert points out. “Hey, guy!” He calls to the elf. “A double whiskey for Mr…?”

“Graves.”

“For Mr. Graves.” He smiles slowly. “Thought I recognized you. Your colleagues know you frequent this kind of place?”

“What I do privately is none of my colleagues’ business,” Graves retorts lightly. He takes his tumbler and brings it to his lips. “What’s your name?”

“Rhodes Cowell.”

“I like it,” Graves says, taking a sip of his drink and maintaining eye contact. Gellert bites his lip, and sees Graves’ eyes flick down to his mouth before he looks away again. Gellert takes that time to take him in properly - this is the first time he’s been so close to the man.

“Handsome man like ya,” he says, not bothering to hide his appreciative glance as he looks Graves up and down. “I see no ring on your finger. Is it because of a lack of time? Or because…” And this time he leans in close, close enough to whisper in Graves’ ear as he lays a hand on his knee. “Of a lack of interest in the fairer sex?”

Graves goes very still, and for a minute Gellert fears he has been too forward - although he had been sure that this is what Graves wanted. But then Graves tilts his head as Gellert draws back, and their lips brush against each other.

“The latter one,” Graves says, his voice low. His breath smells of whiskey and tobacco smoke, and it draws Gellert in inexorably. _“Rhodes.”_

“There’s a hotel,” Gellert murmurs, squeezing Graves’ thigh gently. “Not far from here. We could spend the night together, if you want me.”

“Who wouldn’t want you?” Graves says just as quietly. “You have to be the most gorgeous man I know.”

Gellert smiles at him, not bothering to hide his excitement. This was too easy _._ “C’mon, then, baby.”

He hops from his stool, holding his hand out towards Graves.

“Baby?” Graves repeats, looking amused. Gellert hums.

“Bet no one dared to call you that, right? You like it?”

Graves shakes his head, _no,_ but Gellert sees the way his cheeks are red and he laughs a little. The Director glares at what is left of his drink and finishes it quickly, tipping his head back. Gellert admires the line of his throat. It would look much better with Gellert’s hands wrapped around it.

“Your drink --” Percival starts. Gellert rolls his eyes and vanishes the contents of it with his hand, only to freeze as Graves narrows his eyes. “Wandless magic?”

“Yeah,” Gellert says quickly, regaining his composure. _Careless._ “My ma taught me a trick or too. Mind you, they're not really useful in a fight.”

Graves looks dubious, but fortunately he doesn’t pursue it further. Still. Gellert needs a distraction. As soon as Graves is standing up Gellert steps forward to trap him against the bar, keen eyes pinning him in place. Graves’ breath hitches, and Gellert smiles softly.

“C’mon,” he says. “Come with me.” He kisses Percival lightly, before nibbling at his bottom lip - and then he bites down harder, to show Graves that he could give him _exactly_ what he wants. “You need it.”

Percival gasps, his hands settling on Gellert's hips. It is intoxicating, to have someone so powerful touch him like this. Gellert feels drunk on victory. “Show me, then, Rhodes. Show me.”

“Fuck yes,” Grindelwald breathes.

-

The moment they pass through the hotel room door Gellert backs Graves against the wall, and he hears the Director make a small sound of surprise.  Gellert grins in the dim light, reaching out with one hand to swing the door shut and resting the other on Graves’ shoulder, firm.  He presses in close, and Graves’ breathing quickens.  He’s still, body tight with anticipation as Gellert presses into his space.  He doesn’t offer the slightest resistance but he doesn’t encourage him either - waiting to see what Gellert will do.  

Poor man.  He’s been waiting so very long for someone to do it just right, to take control and pursue him.  Gellert is going to indulge those little fantasies. He settles a hand on the Director’s waist, fingers curling into the subtle dip he finds there, and Graves’ eyes flutter shut.

“What do you want?” Gellert murmurs. “Hmm? Tell me. What do you need?”

Graves presses forward into the touch, just a little.  Gellert doesn’t relent, though he brushes his fingers back and forth gently in encouragement.

“C’mon baby.  Tell me.”

“...you,” Graves says with effort.  “Please, just - just -”

“Hush,” Gellert soothes, and Graves swallows.

“Kiss me again?”

Gellert does.  He brings a hand up to cup Graves’ cheek, bringing their lips together slow and soft until they’re just brushing, still teasing.  Purposefully, he runs his tongue over Graves’ bottom lip, and the Director’s mouth falls open.

Gellert allows himself a moment to marvel at this man; so powerful, so respected, standing here in a stranger’s hotel room in the dark waiting so desperately to be kissed.  

It’s too easy.

All at once Gellert presses their lips together, sliding his tongue into Graves’ mouth and licking into him deeply, languorously, taking his time to explore the Director’s mouth and drinking in his little half-formed moans. After a moment he feels Graves’ hands run over his backside, as if he’d suddenly remembered this wasn’t a one-way street and he was meant to participate.

It is a good thing that Grindelwald does not mind as much as any other lover would.

“Sssh,” he says, gripping Graves’ forearms to still his movements. Slowly, carefully, he guides the man’s hands up above his head, where he pins them against the door with a tight hold. “Much better.”

Graves looks at him with wide eyes, mute.

“You like me doing this?” Gellert asks, fingers teasingly stroking the soft skin of Graves’ neck. His free hand drifts down, wandless magic undoing the buttons of Graves’ waistcoat one by one. He tightens his grip on Graves’ wrists and the man winces, but he doesn’t protest. “Yeah?”  

“Yeah,” Graves says weakly. “I - yes.”

“What else do you like?”

Percival doesn’t answer. Gellert can almost feel the heat radiating off of him, a heady combination of shame and want blurring together.

“I - I --”

“Oh, baby. That’s okay.” Gellert kisses him softly, nothing more than a peck on the lips - but Graves closes his eyes and arches his back all the same, pressing for more. “How about, I do it my way, and if it’s too much you’ll stop me?”

“Too much?” Graves repeats.

“Yes, darling. You see, I like fucking with a little violence.”

And before Graves can say anything back, Gellert is on him again - except this time, there is nothing gentle about the way he touches the other man. His embrace smothers him, as he pushes Graves back against the door, so hard he can almost feel the man’s ribs. His kisses are rough, messy. Gellert bites at his lower lip and Graves makes a little whimper, but Gellert can feel the arousal still radiating from him.  His grip on Graves’ wrists tightens at the same time his other hand wraps around the Director’s throat, squeezing just enough to threaten.  The line of Graves’ body goes soft, pliant, and it makes Gellert want to squeeze down harder, choking the breath out of him.

He restrains himself, barely.  There will be plenty of time for that.  Not yet. Not yet. He will take his time.

When he pulls back, it is only to let Graves breathe a little and grip his jaw to tilt his head to the side. Graves lets him do it, his breathing ragged. Gellert can feel his arousal. The pale skin of Graves’ neck is only begging to be marked, so he takes the offer, teeth and tongue grazing the skin.

 _“Ah,”_ Graves gasps, writhing in Grindelwald’s grip when the sting of pain makes itself known. Gellert doesn’t relent, merely worrying the same spot of skin between his teeth, making sure it will bruise. “Ah, _uuh,_ hmm, --”

 _Fuck._ He’s so hard. Those little whimpers coming from that mouth will drive him crazy. Percival swallows when Gellert looks at him hungrily, cheeks flushed. His neck shows where Gellert bit him, speckles of red and purple forming beneath the skin. He releases Graves’ wrists and the man’s arms fall to his sides, helpless. He closes his eyes, trying to regain some semblance of control.

“You okay?” Gellert says softly. He can smell Graves’ cologne, a strong, spicy scent. He wants to burry his head in the crook of the man’s shoulder to get lost in it. Graves nods, calming down. “Good.”

His hands come up to push Graves’ opened waistcoat from his shoulders. The expensive fabric falls to the floor, but neither men care. Gellert steps back and watches as Percival opens the buttons of his shirt one by one, slowly, revealing a strong chest marred with thick scars. A surge of want rises through Gellert, who cannot help but come closer again to touch.

“You’re beautiful,” he says honestly. Percival smiles.

“Now you,” he says, voice rough. He takes off his shirt completely, letting it join the waistcoat at his feet.

“Get on the bed first.”

Percival, eager to please, _does._ He crawls on the bed on all fours and Gellert licks his lips at the sight of his pert ass, still trapped beneath the fabric of his pants. He cannot wait to feel it beneath his hands as Graves bounces on his lap, Gellert’s cock buried deep inside him.

Percival rolls over, leaning against the headboard. He sets a hand on his crotch, starting to rub himself lazily as he watches Gellert undress. Even as he is - half naked, bruised in some places, hair in disarray - his presence fills the room, making Gellert acutely aware of who exactly it is that he has in his bed. Making him hyper aware, too, that one small misstep could easily mean a fight to the death.

This only excites him further. He makes his movements deliberately slow, dragging the moment out. Graves’ sole focus is on him as he teases him, taking off his tie then his shirt, opening the buttons of his slacks. He had not bothered for complex underwear, and apparently neither did Graves. His pants fall to his ankles. He steps out of them and imitates Graves, stroking his cock over the thin layer of fabric he still possesses. Graves’ nostrils flare, and he groans lowly. Gellert cannot help but smirk, letting Graves see _what_ exactly he still hides.

“Merlin.” Graves licks his lips and snaps his fingers, vanishing his own pants and underwear just like this. His cock is hard, curving towards his belly. “Come here.”

Gellert does, crawling up the bed and over Graves’ body, pressing the other man down into the bed. He kisses him and Graves returns it with fervor, clinging to Gellert’s shoulder as though he were drowning in him. It makes Gellert laugh, and then choke on a moan as Percival’s hand find his cock and touches him. He feels the man smile against his lips, feels the tingle of magic as he vanishes Gellert’s boxer shorts. They are both naked, skin sliding against skin, roaming hands exploring each other’s bodies shamelessly. Gellert is rapidly losing control, and it is not what he meant to do.

“Wait,” he says, straightening up in Graves’ lap, legs on either side of his body. His hands touch Graves’ stomach, and the Director smiles at him fondly.

It makes Gellert feel guilty.

“You alright?” Graves says, hands stroking Gellert’s naked thighs.

“Yeah. Are you?”

“I feel like I’m dreaming,” Graves says happily. “In the best way. Come down here.” Gellert kisses him, feeling empty. “What do you want to do?”

“I am not sure,” Gellert admits quietly, looking into Graves’ eyes. “I....”

Gellert gives up, getting off Graves’ lap to roll on the bed with a sigh. Percival frowns, turning on his side to look at him in confusion. His hand hesitantly comes up to cup Gellert’s cheek, a gesture reminiscent of happier times and making his heart ache. He looks away.

“Rhodes,” Percival says. “If you - if you want to talk…”

“No,” Gellert interrupts him. “I don’t.”

“Okay.”

Silence falls and stretches time. Gellert hears Percival opens his mouth hesitantly, but he doesn’t want to hear the man talk. There is nothing he could say that could make him feel better. _Nothing._

“Do you want me to stay?” Percival finally settles on asking. His voice is soft, impossibly soft and caring. Gellert lets out a little, broken laugh.

 _For the Greater Good. I’m doing this for the Greater Good. So that all of wizarding kind can be free._ Yet to achieve freedom, he has to lie and deceive and forge hatred.  What would this man do if he knew who was bedding him?  Gellert has watched him, has seen him act with determination and precision as the Director of Magical Security, but here in the dark that all feels distant.  The man beside him is soft, gentle, craving intimacy.  Gellert hasn’t seen that side of him before.  There’d been no one in his life whom Percival showed it to.

If he’s going to do what he knows he must, he needs to remember what kind of man he’s facing.  He needs to be sure.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to Percival. “I’m so sorry.”

Then he brings a hand up to his face, and all his features melt away to reveal Gellert Grindelwald.

For a second, time is utterly still.

Two naked men in a dark hotel room, having just shared a moment of intimacy.

Two enemies, sworn to fight each other to death on sight.

Gellert doesn’t move. Neither does Percival, although he has paled considerably. Gellert sees recognition dawn on his face, followed closely by understanding, then an expression of pure horror. _Disgust._ And then --

Percival tilts his head minutely, and Gellert follows his gaze. On the floor, close to the door, rests Percival’s wand.

Gellert stares at him, as if to say, _go on._

 _“Accio wand,”_ Graves murmurs defiantly. Gellert can almost hear the rapid beating of his heart, pumping scattato speed in his chest. The ebony wand surges from the floor but Gellert needs only bring his hand up to make it fall again.

Graves backs away from him slowly, still buck naked. He keeps his palm up and open towards Grindelwald, ready to blast him through the wall if need be. “Stay where you are,” he hisses. “Don’t you fucking dare move. _Don’t you fucking dare move.”_

Gellert doesn’t. He simply follows Graves with his eyes as the man finds his footing again, standing up next to the bed and looming over him.

The change is so stark that it’s as though Gellert has transfigured them both; changing Rhodes into Gellert Grindelwald, and Percival into Director Graves.

Grindelwald closes his eyes, casting an invisible shield following the walls of the room to both keep Graves inside and constrain their inevitable fight to this limited area.

“You’re under arrest.” Graves’ voice rumbles like thunder. “For attacks against the no-maj community, for attempting to break the international statute of --”

Grindelwald rises up on the bed.

 _“Reducto,”_ Graves snarls. Grindelwald parrs the spell with his hand, mismatched eyes staring back at Graves with unnerving calmness. The Director curses, casting another powerful reductor curse aimed at Grindelwald’s knees. He avoids it and it crashes into the magical barrier behind him, making it ripple with light. It is enough of a distraction for Graves to summon one of the folded bathrobes on the table and his wand to him, and Gellert’s eyes narrow.

The Director is using magic to dress back as quickly as he can, the dark robe closing itself around his waist. He takes a step forward, reassured by the presence of his wand in his hand. His expression is somber as he points it at Grindelwald, all traces of fondness gone from his face. All that is left is Director Graves, one of the many men who intends Grindelwald to rot in prison.

Gellert does not have time for regrets.

He uses a spell of his own invention to absorb Graves’ volley of curses, and throws them back with equal measure. Percival jumps to avoid the blast - so their dance begins. Wild and untamed, magic crackling through the air, electricity making their hair stand on ends. Gellert is laughing, magic buzzing through his veins, and Graves bares his teeth, unwilling to surrender. He uses everything within his grasp, sending the table flying towards Grindelwald with a blasting curse. Grindelwald reduces it to splinters in mid-air, catching Graves’ cry of pain. He does not let it distract him. His face is a mask of steel as he advances towards the stumbling man. _For the Greater Good._

Grindelwald has no doubts now.  No matter what image the man may present in bed, this is what he is - an Auror, an agent of MACUSA, one of the many dedicated to keeping the wizarding world trapped in the shadows.  He sees that now, and he takes his opportunity.

He closes the distance in an instant and pins the Director to the bed once more in a mockery of their earlier desire.  It is a simple matter to pluck Graves’ wand from his hand, and press it to the Director’s own temple.  He sees Graves’ eyes go wide, body twisting in a last attempt to struggle and a spell on his lips even without his wand - unwilling to yield even as he must sense his defeat.

Grindelwald doesn’t give him time.

 _“Obliviate,”_ he says grimly. Graves’ eyes cloud over.  The tension leaves his body, expression going slack for a moment as the spell does its work, burning through his mind and erasing every trace of Gellert Grindelwald, leaving him only with Rhodes Cowell above him on the bed.  Gellert must destroy this man, he sees that now.  But for one last night before the end, he can give Percival what he needs.

Percival’s face smoothes out, and he blinks.  By the time he looks back up Gellert’s transfiguration is already back in place, and Percival smiles when he sees him.  His fury from only moments ago is gone without a trace.  Gellert looks down at the soft man beneath him, and his own smile is tinged with sorrow.  But he knows full well who Percival is, and he knows what he must do.

He doesn’t give Percival a chance to be disoriented, leaning down to kiss him and stealing his breath away, taking the opportunity to heal him as Graves gasps into his mouth, leaving no questions remaining. The brush of a spell also takes care of both their wilted arousal - making their cocks both hard, almost painful, at once. For Graves, nothing has gone wrong.

He rolls his hips down against Percival’s, feeling the way it makes the man’s body jerk up to meet his.

“Please,” he moans when Gellert pulls back, and he’s only too happy to oblige him.

His hands stroke up and down Graves’ body, feeling him melt just a little more with each stroke from his shoulders over his sides and down to his hips.  It’s heady to see the man who was trying to kill him only moments before so pliant beneath him, and Grindelwald tells himself he feels nothing but satisfaction.

“You want me to touch you,” he whispers in Graves’ ear, and he feels the man nod against his cheek.  “To hurt you?” He digs his fingernails into the soft skin of Graves’ side, eliciting a hiss and another nod.  “To control you.”  Graves is shaking beneath him, but he nods.

Gellert wraps his hand around Graves’ throat, squeezing once again and not stopping himself this time, tightening his grip until Graves is writhing beneath him, trying instinctually to draw a breath that Grindelwald won’t allow.

“Don’t worry, baby.  I will,” he murmurs. He lets go of Graves’ neck, fingernails raking down Graves’ chest until he can close his hand around the man’s cock. Graves’ hips buck up instinctively and Gellert lets him take his pleasure that way. He twists his wrist and Graves cries out, throwing his head back. It makes Gellert laugh.

“Baby,” he croons. He takes Graves’ hand and places it around his own cock, encouraging the man to touch him. Graves looks awed again at the size and the girth of him. He looks up at Gellert, eyes dark with lust. He licks his lips.  

“Can I…” He says hesitantly. “Can I taste you? Please.”

Gellert’s heart skips a beat. “Oh, fuck, yes.”

Percival crooks his fingers, a simple gesture that means _come here_. His other hand goes from Gellert’s cock to his backside, squeezing the soft flesh there, encouraging him to go forth. Gellert follows.

Percival gets comfortable against the pillows. Gellert kneels above him, legs on either sides of Graves’ torso, his hard on obscenely jutting up in front of Graves’ mouth. He grips the headboard with both hands.

Percival smiles appreciatively, placing a kiss on the head of Gellert’s cock. It makes him curse. _Sweet Merlin._ Graves opens his mouth to take him inside, suckling on the tip as though it was candy, tongue teasing the underside of it. Gellert’s thighs are shaking. He fists one hand in Graves’ hair, and the resounding hum he gets in return makes delicious bursts of deep pleasure travel up his spine. “Oh, _God,_ that feels good.”

The Director pulls back. Gellert misses the warmth of his mouth already, and he looks down at him in protest. Graves only pushes him forward further, using his hands, until Gellert's cock is almost touching Graves’ cheek.

“You love sucking it, don’t you?” Gellert says breathlessly, trying to regain some semblance of composure. “A perfect little slut.”

Graves’ eyes go wide, and his only response is to swallow Gellert once again, bobbing his head up and down as much as he can in this position with renewed ardor. Gellert lets out a string of moans. He grips Graves’ head with both hands, unable to resist rolling his hips himself to get more of that tight, wet heat.

“Wait,” he manages to say. Percival lets go of him with a wet sound and Gellert leans down to kiss him, squeezing Graves’ head almost painfully as the edge draws back. He tugs Graves’ head back and bares his throat to him, which Gellert pampers with kisses until the man is smiling. He brings their foreheads together, their breaths mingling.

“I really, really _really_ want to fuck your mouth,” he says with a little laugh.

“Yes,” Graves says, voice rough. “Yes. Don’t be gentle.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Fuck me, Rhodes.”

“Merlin, who knew you had such a mouth on you?”

“You talk too much,” Graves drawls, leaning forward to kiss Gellert’s collarbone. “I want you to use me.”

“As you wish, darling whore. Get on the floor.”

Gellert leaves him to stand next to the bed. Percival meets him there, the both of them standing and kissing with too much tongue and teeth. Percival kisses the line of his jaw, his neck, down his chest until he is kneeling in front of him as he should, hands gripping Gellert’s hips. Gellert runs his hand through Graves’ hair, caressing and petting him before tangling his fingers in it. Graves closes his eyes and opens his mouth wide. All Gellert has to do is guide his cock there. He enters Graves inch by inch and the man wraps his lips around him obediently.

Gellert keeps pushing forward, holding Graves’ head in place, until Graves chokes and his throat constricts and flutters around him. The sensation sends another stab of lust lancing through him, and Gellert cannot restrain himself any longer.

“Remember to breathe, darling.”

And then he starts fucking Graves’ mouth in earnest, just like he wanted. The Director’s gurgles fill the room, a sweet melody that makes Gellert pump his hips faster, reaching deeper. Graves’ nails rake down his thighs as he struggles for breath, but Gellert is already so close from all the teasing that it won’t take long.

He pulls out, allowing Graves to breathe, just a little. The man coughs, gasps, eyelashes messy with tears, but then he presses forward himself to take Gellert in once again, swallowing him all the way to the base - his mouth hot and perfect and maddening. Gellert’s cock nudges the back of Graves’ throat and earns him a sharp gag. He jerks back instinctively, but Gellert simply pushes harder, forcing Graves to take it. He is stronger in this body than he was in his own, and it is simple to keep Graves where he is even as he shudders and chokes on his cock. It is _perfect._ Graves can’t breathe.

The little spasms of his throat drive Gellert closer to orgasm, but he never wants this to end. He groans helplessly. He moves again, drawing back to allow Graves a bit more air, only to block it. He chases friction, going faster, and the intensity of it threatens to overwhelm him. Graves welcomes it all, the roughness of it, gasps and pants filling the room when he can take a breath. Heat sears its way throughout Gellert’s body and his hips stutter, unable to hold off any longer. He comes with a desperate groan, his grip loosening. But Percival doesn’t pull back - he _swallows,_ even as he struggles to take it all in. Gellert steps back, his cock softening, and Graves simply looks up at him and opens his mouth wide. He can see his spend on Graves’ tongue.

“Mercy Lewis _._ ”

Graves smiles at him and closes his mouth, throat bobbing as he swallows. Gellert made a _mess_ of him. His hair hangs limply in his face, his eyes are red and puffy from crying. He is trembling. His cock is flushed, hard, and Gellert knows that if he touched it it would be all wet. His throat still bears the marks of Gellert’s affections.

He is debauched, stained and used. It only makes Gellert wants to push his limits further, see what else he can do to the man until he breaks.

He kneels down. Graves is still coughing, but he looks prideful, allowing Gellert to tilt his head up and taste himself on his tongue.

“You did so well,” Gellert murmurs. “Darling whore.”

Graves brightens at the praise, his smile widening. He coughs again, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. When he speaks, his voice is broken. “I needed it.”

“Needed what?” Gellert smiles, his own breathing still labored from his exertions. “My cock down your throat?”

“Needed not to think for a moment.”

Gellert smiles and kisses him again. Graves gasps into his mouth, his body over-sensitized to every touch. Gellert’s hands find his nipples and he pinches them before twisting them this way and that, and Graves buckles under the sharp sensation. He catches himself on Gellert’s hips as the man keeps teasing him, sending delicious sparks of warmth through Graves’ body.

He whimpers pitifully as Gellert doesn’t relent, tugging at the sensitive flesh until Graves manages to draw back, panting heavily. His hand reaches behind him and Gellert’s breath leaves him in a rush. Graves mutters a spell Gellert knows all too well, and his mouth goes slack, muscles of his stomach tensing as he slides a finger inside himself.

Gellert’s cock twitches. He stands only to scoop Graves up - making him yelp in surprise - and throw him down on the bed. Graves lands on his back and makes a move to prepare himself again but Gellert swats his hand away. He pushes Graves’ legs apart, exposing his little pink hole. His tongue darts out. He sees Graves’ expression turn confused - the man no doubt expected him to pick up where he left off, with his fingers - and he _grins_.

He pushes Graves’ legs further up, almost bending the man in two, and then he leans down - burying his face in Graves’ ass and giving a first, tentative lick at his rim.

The sound Graves makes is well worth it. Gellert does not give him time to recover from his shock. He pins Graves’ hips down to the bed with his arms and proceeds to thoroughly eat the Director out until he’s sobbing, pressing the flat of his tongue against Graves’ hole and _in_ , slowly opening him up. The winking muscle slackens and gives around him, and Graves muffles his screams of pleasure behind his arms.

“Oh _god,_ oh god, oh, _oh_ \--”

Gellert pulls back, kissing his hole.

“D - don’t - don’t stop, please, d - don’t --”

“Hmmm.” Gellert touches the man's cock, making Graves lose his voice once again. “You taste delicious, baby.”

And as if to prove his words, Gellert dives down once again, his tongue penetrating Graves easily now as his hand teases his cock. Graves’ whole body tenses, his back arching, and he comes in silence, his breath stolen from him. Gellert strokes him through it, until Graves has nothing left to give.

Graves sags on the bed afterwards, body melting against the mattress, his expression utterly blissful. Gellert joins him, lying down next to him and trying not to feel too smug.

“No one did that for you before?”

“Merlin, _no._ You’re…”

“I’m what, darling?” Gellert purrs.

“You’re filthy,” Graves laughs, “And I love it.”

Gellert grins, resisting the urge to snuggle the other man. “The night’s still young, you know. I could teach you other things.”

“Like what?” Graves looks at him curiously.

“I don’t know. You ever taken two cocks at once?”

Graves makes a choked, spluttering sound, and the room is filled with Gellert’s laugh. This is the most fun, he suspects, either of them has had in awhile. Pity that it will come to a dreadful end.

“I have not,” Graves says once he’s calmed down. “However, I know that I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don’t take you inside me tonight.”

“You still have energy?” Gellert asks in disbelief.

“Magic,” Graves says. “But prep me well and I might not even need that.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“A simple suggestion.” Graves licks his lips. “If you want.”

“Fucking the Director of Magical Security of MACUSA?” Gellert purrs. “It would be my _pleasure.”_

It takes them a bit of rearranging, and then Percival is lying on his side, one leg up in the air as Gellert prepares him from behind, his chest against Percival’s back. Gellert teases his hole, circling the rim with his finger but not pressing in. Percival whines, trying to push back to take it inside. Gellert buries his face in Graves’ shoulder. He feels like he is burning up. His cock is growing hard again. Graves sighs in relief as Gellert finally penetrates him. He feels Graves’ insides, the softness of it, and Graves relaxes against him, his body used to the intrusion.

“You love that?”

“Yeah. More, please.”

Gellert obeys him. One finger becomes two, and then he withdraws them. Graves makes a small sound of protest, but Gellert merely clamps his hand on the back of Graves’ neck and guides him to lie on his front. Graves goes with it, and then he lifts his hips up and parts his legs, without Grindelwald having to say anything. Presenting like a little bitch.

“Perfect,” Grindelwald murmurs. Graves’ hole is already loosened, but he knows he will have to give the man at least three fingers to take his cock. Graves hums in approval, his entire body pliant. Letting Gellert do as he wants.

It is easier, that way, to prepare him. Gellert buries his fingers inside Graves’ hole and crooks them. Graves’ whole body jerks and his whimper comes muffled, his hands fisting the sheets at his side.

 _“There_ it is.”

Graves nods eagerly, wiggling his ass invitingly for more. Gellert slaps it in retaliation, unable to help himself. Graves shivers then relaxes, so Gellert does it again. He jabs his fingers inside Graves as he spanks him, making sure to press against that spot inside him each time. Graves turns his head to the side helplessly, letting Gellert hear how much he likes what he’s doing to him.

“Ah, ah, _ah,_ fuck, _hmm_ -”

Gellert slows down, adding another finger slowly. Graves’ ass is red, deliciously so. He is so loose around him, he takes him so well, he _loves_ it.

“M’ready,” Graves slurs. “M’ready, Rhodes, c’mon, fuck me.”

Gellert doesn’t reply. He takes his cock in hand and pushes it against Graves’ entrance, the other keeping the man’s ass cheeks apart. He watches, entranced, as he slips inside that tiny hole. It feels so _good._

Graves groans at the stretch, opening his eyes wide as Gellert keeps giving him his cock. “Ow, fuck, _fuck,_ oh, Rhodes --”

Gellert grips the man’s hips to push him _back_ , until Graves takes all of him. The Director is panting, nearly delirious with it. Gellert’s cock fills him just right. It’s exactly what he needs, exactly what he craves.

“Move,” he gasps. “Please, please, _move.”_

 _“Yeah.”_ Gellert drags his cock out, and slams back in. Graves moans with it unabashedly, and Gellert’s fingers dig into the skin of his back, in a way he knows is painful. He thrusts in, out, _in and out,_ slowly, letting Graves feel him. Each time he pushes in all the way Percival rewards him with a little cry. His ass clenches around Gellert, who bares his teeth at the sensation.

“Faster,” Graves says. “You said you’d be vio -- _ah!_ Yes, yes, _yes,_ like _that!”_

Gellert smothers him with his weight, chest flushed against Percival’s back. Graves’ skin is wet; the entire room smells like sex and sweat, and Percival goes down, his legs giving out under him after a particularly hard shove. Gellert pins his hands to the bed as he keeps thrusting, and Graves’ legs part to give him access to the most intimate part of himself.

“Wait - _ah,_ god - wait, _hm,_ oh _,_ Rhodes --”

Gellert pulls out with difficulty, stroking his cock furiously. Graves turns around and throws himself at Gellert, kissing him with passion. When they part Gellert invites him wordlessly to stand up on the bed, and Graves does with a smile. Gellert leaves the bed himself, standing beside it and gesturing for Graves to come closer. He guides the man’s hands to his shoulders, and his own hands find Graves’ ass. He squeezes and then, without warning, lifts Graves’ up - the man’s legs immediately wrapping around his waist on instinct.

They stay like that, breathing into each other’s mouth, and then Gellert pulls him up again only to slam Graves back down on his cock. He swallows the man’s choked moan as he thrust _in_ and _up,_ turning his Director into a boneless heap of a man bouncing on his cock - just as he planned. Graves is heavy, but it’s nothing a little bit of magic can’t make better. He weighs nothing in Grindelwald’s arms, and Gellert can manipulate him as he pleases. He turns and steps forward until Graves is crushed against the wall, throwing his head back and shouting as Gellert hits his sweet spot. Gellert only bites his neck roughly, and Graves cries out in pain. It blurs with pleasure in his mind, makes his eyes glaze over. He can only repeat Gellert’s name as he is fucked so _well._

“Rhodes, Rhodes - _Rhodes,_ ” he says, head lolling on his shoulders. “ _Oh,_ God. _Rhodes.”_

“Fuck,” Gellert curses.

“M’gonna come.” Graves is slurring, his voice thick with arousal. “Come inside me, please, Rhodes, _come inside me,_ I want to feel you.”

“Jesus _fuck.”_ Gellert’s hand reaches between them, and they both watch as he wraps it around Graves’ cock.

“Ah, _ah,”_ Graves says, almost laughs as Gellert drags his fingers up and down his length roughly. “Ah, _ah - ah_ -”

He shudders, opens his mouth. Gellert goes faster, squeezing his fist around the head of Graves’ dick, and resumes his thrusts, fast and mean. He watches Graves’ face, sees the way Graves’ eyelashes flutter shut, sees drool come out of his mouth - the man so overwhelmed with pleasure that he does not care.

Graves’ ass clenches around him and he comes whimpering, bearing down on Gellert’s cock, shocked and loud and _oh - oh - oh - Rhodes!_

Gellert maneuvers them. Graves is unresisting in his arms as he throws him on the bed again, face down. He quivers as Gellert lays a possessive hand on him. He pulls his ass cheeks apart, watching the way Graves’ hole is stretched wide after receiving Gellert’s cock. He feels too hot, too close, feverish with desire. He guides himself inside Graves again, takes the man’s arms and locks them behind his back as he seeks his own pleasure. Graves writhes under him, turning his head to the side so he can breathe, oversensitized after having come. Gellert does not care. He takes what has been given to him, and Graves cries out weakly with each thrust, his ass tightening around him. It is too much.

Gellert comes with a shudder, arms wrapped tight around Graves, burying his teeth in Graves’ shoulder at the last moment - hard enough to draw blood. Graves moans with it, and Grindelwald is undone.

-

He rolls off Graves’ back and lies back against the pillows, exhausted but satisfied. Graves rubs his thighs together, a smile on his face - no doubt feeling Gellert’s come between his legs. “Hmm.”

“Hmm,” Grindelwald echoes him. Graves shifts closer to him to rest his head on Gellert’s chest, snuggling contentedly.

“That was great.”

Gellert hesitantly lays a hand on Graves’ head, stroking the soft strands of hair. “Yeah.” His heart tightens painfully in his chest.

He knows he has to act _now_ , when Graves is still soft and wrung out from sex, thinking he’s safe. He shouldn't wait. “It was.”

“I want to see you again, Rhodes,” Graves mumbles, just short of yawning - sleep already pulling him under. Gellert hugs him closer to try and ignore the guilt crushing him. He shouldn’t feel this way. Graves is his enemy. He’s seen all too well how the man reacted once he knew who exactly was his lover.  That was why he’d shown himself, after all.  He’d needed to see.

But couldn’t he pretend to stay just that? Forge himself an identity? If Graves trusts him enough and Grindelwald treads carefully, he could learn one or two things from MACUSA. Perhaps even invade Graves’ mind in his sleep.

But he wouldn’t have the leverage he needs to find out who the Obscurial is. Plus, as Director, his liberty of movements is limitless. He’s observed Graves enough to know he could impersonate him easily - up until this night, Graves had no one close to him who would notice something was wrong with him.

“What are you thinking about?” Graves murmurs, eyes still closed, one hand stroking the skin of Gellert’s stomach gently. “I understand if you don’t want to see me again, you know. I just need you to say it.”

Gellert kisses the top of his head, self-hatred making his stomach churn as he gathers the spell he needs on the tips of his fingers. _For the Greater Good._ “It’s not that.”

Graves’ hand stills. His magic must sense Gellert’s own in the atmosphere, so Grindelwald tilts his chin up and kisses him deeply, distracting him, until Graves is breathless and boneless once again.

“I’m afraid,” Gellert says. “That you’ll get sick of me. Everyone does.”

“Don’t be -” a kiss. “Silly.” Graves rolls his eyes, smiling at him. “If anything I should be the one to say that. I’m unbearable. But  - we could try.”

“No,” Gellert whispers sadly. “We can’t.”

He lashes out. Graves surges up in alarm, but it’s already too late. Grindelwald’s spell pins Graves’ arms above his head, gags him, ties his legs together. The bonds are invisible and unbreakable, with the particular ability to syphon Graves’ magic away from him. It is nothing agreeable, and Graves whimpers in  pain, trying to breathe through it.

 _His eyes_. He is crying again, but his eyes are full of betrayal. Gellert reads his mind, and wishes he hadn’t.

_hurts hurts hurts why? who are you what do you want must protect MACUSA hurts hurt! hurts god that fucking hurts who is he what does he want_

“I’m sorry,” Gellert says again. “I truly am.”

Rhodes melts away, and Graves sobs.

_no no no no no god no fuck can’t do anything sick i feel sick god no no hurts hurts HURTS_

_-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kallistob : _please_ please please leave a comment if you liked it, i cannot stress enough how much it encourages me to keep writing.  
>  MercurialTenacity: Seconded, comments are amazing. We'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
